


Oddychaj

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ma metodę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddychaj

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552071) by [bythemoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Nazwij pięć rzeczy, które widzisz.

 

Derek. Drzwi szafy znajdującej się po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Biurko w rogu przylegające do ściany. Środek nasenny na szafce nocnej. Obok biała zapalniczka.

 

Oddychaj.

 

Nazwij cztery rzeczy, które czujesz.

 

Obejmujące mnie ramię Dereka. Jego koszula przylegająca do mojej nagiej klatki piersiowej. Moje luźne spodnie od piżamy. Ciężki, wełniany koc, bez którego nie mogę spać.

 

Oddychaj.

 

Nazwij trzy rzeczy, które słyszysz.

 

Oddech Dereka. Charakterystyczne wycie za oknem – to na pewno karetka pogotowia, aczkolwiek często bardzo łatwo pomylić ją z syreną policyjną. Mocny wiatr poruszający gałęziami drzew, które uderzają o ścianę domu.

 

Oddychaj.

 

Nazwij dwie rzeczy, których zapach jesteś w stanie wyczuć.

 

Perfumy Dereka – przed spaniem nie brał prysznica, przyjemnie znajoma woń wciąż utrzymuje się na jego skórze. Unoszący się w powietrzu aromat kawy.

 

Oddychaj.

 

Nazwij jedną rzecz, która czyni cię szczęśliwym.

 

Derek.

 

Oddychaj.


End file.
